With the increase in demand in recent years for powered boats, both in terms of quantity and size, there has been a corresponding growth in the number and size of conventional type outboard motors. One of the problems facing a boater having a boat with a large heavy outboard motor, which is located at the rear of the boat, arises in tilting the motor into or out of the water.
Outboard motor manufacturers generally have endeavoured to solve this problem for some types of larger motors by using an auxiliary power system to tilt the motor. However, while such a system provides one answer to the problem, the cost to the motor purchaser is high.
The invention disclosed and claimed in this application provides a simple mechanical method at a reasonable cost for enabling the boater to readily cope with the problem of tilting the outboard motor into and out of the water.
The invention is also useful for other applications requiring the tilting of heavy objects. For example, in the construction industry, workers on high rise construction projects are required to manoeuver heavy construction materials such as steel beams. The device is useful in assisting the worker to readily move and locate such materials in the desired position. The tilting or moving of heavy containers for liquids from one location to another is another example. A further example can be found in the tilting or moving of heavy warehouse materials from or into the storage position in the warehouse, or to mechanical or automotive transporting means.
Therefore, this invention also provides a simple mechanical device which is inexpensive and easy to use for tilting or moving of heavy objects.
The invention can be constructed in various sizes or can be adjustable in size for use with different sized objects.